


Fachada

by NefertariQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefertariQueen/pseuds/NefertariQueen
Summary: Era un secreto a voces que el matrimonio Skywalker era una mera fachada política, y aún así, seguía siendo uno de los chismes favoritos en todo el Senado.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fachada

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Al fin me decidí a unirme a esta enorme comunidad, y decidí empezar mis andares por aquí con una de mis historias más recientes. Espero les guste este one-shot.

FACHADA

Era un secreto a voces que el matrimonio Skywalker era una mera fachada política, aun así, seguía siendo uno de los chismes favoritos en todo el Senado.  
No era para menos, la galaxia era un caos político y todo chisme trivial era bien recibido. La infame Guerra de los Clones destruyó durante cinco años cada pilar sobre el cual había sido construida la República, y los senadores poco pudieron hacer cuando el Canciller Palpatine se nombró a sí mismo Emperador en los primeros años del conflicto.  
Nadie en la galaxia podría ser el mismo después de las Guerras Clon. La política autoritaria del Emperador Palpatine había conseguido darle un impresionante poder, pero el Senado, a pesar de su desventaja, pudo mantener algo de influencia. La gente debió acostumbrarse a ver las banderas del Imperio ondear sobre cada edificio, los batallones de clones marchando por las calles, las impresionantes naves Destroyer cubrir los cielos, y al intimidante enmascarado Darth Vader, protegido del emperador y líder absoluto de todas las legiones que conformaban el Ejército Imperial.  
Era difícil atacar o despreciar al Imperio mientras éste defendía a sus sistemas contra los bloqueos y ataques separatistas; era difícil hablar de democracia cuando los senadores eran una élite muy extraña y complicada de acceder; era difícil mantener la esperanza mientras la guerra se extendía, pero, como suele pasar, todo llegó a su final. Y después de cinco largos, estresantes, y horribles años, la Guerra de los Clones llegó a su fin. Ahora, sin un conflicto mayor, era momento de reajustar la compleja agenda política pendiente en Coruscant, la capital del Imperio, y justo cuando los senadores pensaban que estaban retomando su poderío, el viejo Emperador Palpatine soltó su último aliento, y fue sucedido en el trono por su protegido.  
El Emperador Skywalker era un hombre apuesto y maquiavélico, durante los años que vivió como protegido de Palpatine usó el nombre de Darth Vader, Supremo Comandante del Ejército Imperial; sus habilidades políticas eran escasas, en cambio, sus proezas militares eran impresionantes. Darth Vader había dirigido al ejército con una eficacia casi perfecta durante la Guerra de los Clones, arrinconando a los Separatistas hasta que no tuvieron más remedio que rendirse. Se sabía que era un hombre sensible a la Fuerza, receloso de los Jedi, de temperamento fuerte y agresivo, que había sido criado por Palpatine desde que era un niño, y que no disfrutaba mucho de los eventos sociales ni de los debates políticos. Era un hombre de acción, no de palabras, como sus Generales y Comandantes habían aprendido a través de los años.   
Tras la repentina muerte del Emperador Palpatine, el Senado miró con extremo recelo la coronación de Darth Vader. La galaxia entera aún no definía que postura tomar con respecto al Imperio; por un lado, se apelaba a la democracia, temiendo que se debilitara hasta desaparecer y se formara una dictadura. Durante siglos, la República había sido fuerte en sus principios y normas, pero poco quedó de ese discurso cuando la guerra probó lo ineficaz que era en tiempos difíciles. Todos los detractores de Palpatine debieron admitir que era más importante detener la Guerra de los Clones antes que formar una resistencia contra el Imperio, hasta ahora, el único cuerpo capaz de proveer una mísera paz a la galaxia. Pero eso no impidió que muchos senadores conspiraran a puerta cerrada para buscar una manera de reorganizar a la República una vez que terminara la guerra; lamentablemente, Palpatine murió, y en un parpadeo, esos sueños de reestablecer el antiguo régimen se hicieron añicos cuando Darth Vader tomó posesión del Palacio Imperial, mostrando los documentos pertinentes que ratificaban su legítima sucesión al trono.  
Documentos que el propio Senado había firmado y avalado, en los momentos de mayor poderío de Palpatine, y que convertían a Vader en un heredero intocable.   
No obstante, la tormenta apenas estaba empezando, el Senado estaba dividido: los había quienes preferían apoyar al Imperio, los que deseaban una nueva República, y los que observaban en espera de ver cuál facción saldría vencedora para unírsele. Estas tres facciones, tan diferentes en sus anhelos, compartían una sola cosa: estaban seguros de que el nuevo emperador usaría todo su poder militar para contener al Senado y a cualquier funcionario difícil, por lo tanto, debían ser precavidos. En medio de ese caos, poco antes de su coronación oficial, Darth Vader anunció que volvería a usar su nombre de nacimiento, Anakin Skywalker, y también que estaba oficialmente comprometido con la Senadora Amidala de Naboo. Con estas dos acciones, la jugada imperial había cambiado totalmente.   
Darth Vader era sinónimo de poder, de militarización, de centralismo, de Palpatine; era ese hombre tenebroso vestido de negro que usaba máscara casi todo el tiempo y cuya intimidante capa causaba pesadillas en sus enemigos. En cambio, Anakin Skywalker era un hombre apuesto, sonriente y discreto, que hablaba poco, pero hacía mucho. Era sencillo para la sociedad promedio separar ambos personajes, por más frustración que eso causara en el Senado, y peor aún, al casarse con Padmé Amidala, había sellado una innegable influencia política.  
Padmé Amidala Naberrie, la Senadora de Naboo, había sido antes reina en su propio planeta y contaba con el aprecio de su pueblo, así como una larga lista de aliados políticos en su sistema y en los sistemas vecinos. Era una firme defensora de la democracia, y pieza clave en la red anti-Imperialista que había surgido en los primeros días de guerra. Pero ahora, la amable y poderosa senadora era la Emperatriz Amidala, quien se había casado con el Emperador en una ceremonia sumamente privada apenas un par de días después de que él fuera coronado.  
Miles de teorías recorrieron los pasillos del Senado, porque de todas las posibles alianzas políticas que Skywalker pudiera buscar, la Senadora Amidala nunca pareció ser una opción viable. Ella jamás escondió su descontento con la formación del Imperio, y era casi irrisorio que ahora ella misma fuera emperatriz. Algunos, como la Senadora Mon Mothma, pensaban que Amidala había preferido el poder, siendo incapaz de rechazar la tentadora oferta de una corona. Otros, como el Senador Bail Organa, creían que Vader había amenazado a la senadora, o la había chantajeado con algo muy serio.  
Bail Organa, Senador de Alderaan, se preciaba de haber sido un buen amigo de la Senadora Amidala en los viejos tiempos. Claro, la formación del Imperio y la Guerra de los Clones los había cambiado a todos, pero nunca dejó de ser cercano a Padmé, y a su juicio, solo un sucio chantaje hubiera conseguido que ella traicionara todos sus principios por una boda ficticia.  
Fuera la razón que fuera, Anakin Skywalker había conseguido lo que quería: una gran aprobación por parte del pueblo, que seguía viendo a la Senadora Amidala como una política amable y generosa. En pintura eran la pareja perfecta, ambos muy apuestos, sonrientes ante las cámaras; a pesar de ser jóvenes, ya habían servido de numerosas formas a la galaxia (Amidala como reina y Senadora, Skywalker como general y combatiente) contagiaban a la población de esperanza hacia un futuro más próspero y pacífico.  
La HoloNet pululaba en fotografías, artículos y hasta teorías novelescas sobre los jóvenes gobernantes, y desde luego, el Senado tenía sus propios chismes, basados en las percepciones políticas que solo ellos conseguían observar. La primera y principal, era que dicho matrimonio había sido una jugarreta para aumentar la presencia de Skywalker en el Senado; el Emperador era poderoso en el ejército, al cual tenía bajo su total merced, pero carecía de experiencia política y esa era la especialidad de Amidala. Todos los aliados y funcionarios en deuda con la Senadora de Naboo ahora debían responder a la Emperatriz, y su nuevo título, mucho más poderoso, les impedía a esos “amigos” buscar en otras aguas por nuevos protectores. La Senadora Amidala, en sus mejores días, había conseguido influir en casi la mitad del enorme Senado Galáctico; ahora, la Emperatriz Amidala dirigía sin problemas a más de la mitad del Senado Imperial.  
Los detractores del Imperio tenían cada vez más miedo de que esta situación se les saliera de las manos ¿a quién le sería leal Amidala, a sus ideales democráticos o a su nuevo esposo? Si era la primera opción, podrían descansar un poco, pero si era la segunda… ¿qué opciones tenían? ¿una rebelión oculta, que intentara desafiar al poderoso Imperio? el Emperador Skywalker ya había derrotado a centenares de ricos y poderosos sistemas bien armados, ¿qué podrían hacer ellos contra él, siendo simples políticos llenos de ideales, con pocos recursos y carentes de cualquier experiencia militar?  
Bail Organa pensaba en eso mientras tomaba asiento en su plataforma, en poco tiempo empezaría la sesión del día. Era la primera sesión desde que el Emperador Skywalker había sido coronado, y todo el Senado estaba un poco ansioso, sin saber qué esperar. Nadie podría nunca olvidar las complicadas sesiones con el Emperador Palpatine, tan reacio a soltar un poco de poder, que obligaba a muchos senadores a guardar silencio en medio de intensos debates solo para no disgustar al complicado hombre.   
Finalmente, el podio se alzó, y lo primero que llamó la atención fue que ambos emperadores estaban sentados a la misma altura. Bail Organa miró fijamente a la Emperatriz Amidala, escudriñando en sus máscaras políticas para intentar saber más sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, no había hablado con ella desde poco antes de su boda y la sola idea de imaginarla en un matrimonio político le enfermaba. Padmé siempre había sido una mujer vibrante e intensa, llena de ideales, de pasión por la justicia y la democracia, y merecía estar con un hombre que la valorara en realidad. Viendo al Emperador Skywalker, con túnicas negras y mirada penetrante, Bail pensaba que ese hombre estaba muy lejos de ser lo que Padmé merecía.   
“¿Estás bien, Padmé?” pensaba Bail, haciendo lo posible por mantener su rostro sereno. Podía ver a la Emperatriz, se veía hermosa con su cabello arreglado y vestido sobrio, pero su expresión era la misma máscara política que usaba desde que era reina en Naboo.  
—Honorables miembros del Senado, bienvenidos—el Emperador empezó su discurso de inauguración, uno muy genérico y sencillo, y después se procedieron a mencionar los asuntos del día.  
Al inicio fue una sesión simple, con pocos pendientes, porque todos estaban en realidad tentando las aguas. En toda la mañana, la Emperatriz no había dicho casi nada, hasta que se tocó el tema de la reforma en la Ley de Legislación Senatorial.  
Era, por mucho, el tema más polémico de los últimos años. Cuando Palpatine se coronó emperador, y el Senado intentó tomar cartas en el asunto, la opinión pública habló de genuina hipocresía. No existía una ley general sobre la votación para elegir a un senador, sino que cada sistema tenía sus propias normas; aunque había planetas muy democráticos, cuya población elegía a sus senadores directamente, lo más común era que los reyes o gobernantes eligieran entre sus propios familiares a los senadores y delegados. Además, éstos podían estar en su cargo ilimitadamente, y la única forma de revocarlos era comprobarles un delito muy grave. Con tanto tiempo en el poder, pocos candados que limitaran su influencia y una gran cantidad de leyes locales aumentando su burocracia, muchos senadores se convertían en funcionarios corruptos e intocables, que se enriquecían a sí mismos y a sus aliados políticos sin procurar el bienestar de la población.  
Cansados de esos abusos, los sistemas separatistas denunciaron todas estas debilidades en el sistema y reclamaron que la República no era una democracia, sino una aristocracia, por lo cual intentaron romper vínculos y crear su propio congreso. Ahora, cinco años después y derrotados por un Imperio, los nuevos senadores de los antiguos sistemas separatistas no quitaban el dedo del renglón: debía existir una ley única para las elecciones del senado, sus miembros debían tener un tiempo limitado en su cargo, y debían existir instituciones que contrarrestaran su poder. Eso era lo que creaba una verdadera democracia.   
La reacción no se hizo esperar, cuando la Legislación Senatorial fue mencionada, la Senadora Lorray, de un sistema ex separatista, alzó la voz con agresividad.   
—El excesivo poder de los senadores es un insulto al espíritu democrático—dijo ella—Es imprescindible que asuman su liderazgo por un tiempo definido, y que existan sistemas y funcionarios capaces de hacerle contrapeso a la autoridad de un senador imperial.  
Las respuestas, desde luego, no fueron unánimes.   
—¿Cómo podría un senador mantener la agenda política con tiempo límite? ¡es un trabajo de equipo, y toma años conseguir los apoyos necesarios, no solo un par de meses!—dijo el Senador Torun, del que todos sabían muy bien que era corrupto, aunque no hubiera forma de comprobarlo.  
—Quizá si la burocracia no fuera tan excesiva, no ocurriría eso—replicó Mon Mothma, mirando a su alrededor para que sus compañeros la observaran bien.  
—¿Y cuánto tiempo tendría un senador en funciones?—continuó Torun con enfado, hablando cada vez más alto—¿veinte años? ¿quince?—dijo lo último con abierta ironía, forzando una sonrisa tan burlona que hizo enfadar a muchos senadores.  
El Emperador Skywalker sonrió tenuemente, como si la discusión lo divirtiera. A su lado, la Emperatriz Amidala alzó la voz, para imponerse a los demás.  
—La propuesta es de diez años—dijo ella.  
Los murmullos desaparecieron, y verdaderos gritos de indignación se escucharon desde diferentes podios.  
—¿Qué?   
—¡Es inaudito!  
—¿Tienen idea de los impresionantes costos que causarían cambiar al congreso cada diez años?  
—Nunca podríamos llegar a ningún acuerdo.  
—Jamás habría continuidad en la política de esta Galaxia.  
El desorden era evidente, y las opiniones muy intensas, aun así, todos bajaron la voz cuando Anakin levantó ambas manos.  
—Es evidente que este debate no va a ningún lado—dijo el Emperador—Por lo tanto, deberíamos terminar el tema.  
—Opino lo mismo—dijo la Emperatriz, recorriendo con su mirada a todo el Senado—Este tema debe ser estudiado muy a fondo. Se reabrirá otro debate en dos días con mayor material.  
—Que sean tres días—agregó Anakin, mirándola de reojo.  
—Dos días—respondió ella con firmeza, mirando a su esposo—En la sesión vespertina.   
El enfado del Emperador fue muy notorio, pero a pesar de su mueca de disgusto, la mirada de la Emperatriz no vaciló. Al final, él cedió, y se acordó la sesión para dentro de dos días. Bail Organa puso mucha atención a esa escena, porque a sus ojos, dejaba en claro que la pareja estaba lejos de tener los mejores términos.  
Una cosa era tener un matrimonio político, en donde dos personas no se aprecian, pero mantienen una relación cordial… y otra muy distinta era vivir un matrimonio lleno de tensión política, de chantajes y de abuso, y Bail temía que Padmé estuviera atrapada en ese último. Todos sabían que la reputación de Darth Vader era terrible, la de un hombre pragmático, cruel, un estratega impresionante pero un soldado inmisericorde en el combate. Por eso, Bail temía bastante que Vader la mantuviera amenazada, y de ser así, el comportamiento nada sumiso de Amidala durante aquella sesión en el Senado era alarmante.   
En las siguientes semanas, el poder de los Emperadores seguía siendo fuerte, pero el Senado tampoco parecía perder poder. El delicado equilibrio que se había formado desde los primeros debates aún se mantenía, aunque esto era en gran medida porque todas las resoluciones giraban torno a un solo tema, uno que estaba consumiendo todo recurso ilícito entre los corruptos: impedir la aprobación de la Legislación Senatorial Superior.  
El propio Bail Organa tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a esa Legislación, entre otras cosas, porque reduciría el tiempo de servicio de cada senador a solo diez años; una parte de él no deseaba abandonar su cargo, pero otra, entendía que eso ayudaría a disminuir el nepotismo y corrupción dentro del Senado, las mismas cosas que habían permitido la creación del Imperio. El enfrentamiento entre los senadores más justos y nobles –como Bail y Mon– contra los senadores corruptos –como Torun– estaba escalando medidas intensas, y contra todo su buen juicio, Bail Organa admitía que, de no ser por los emperadores y su gran poder militar, las mafias asociadas con los corruptos ya habrían intentado algo.  
El Senador Torun, como todos los demás corruptos, buscaba desesperadamente aliados dentro de sus compañeros, comprar votos, hacer todo lo posible para que dicha Legislación no se aprobara. Los debates, cada vez más intensos, y las amenazas, cada vez más directas, estaban dejando al Senado en el estado más penoso y lamentable, consumido por sus propias deficiencias, obligados a usar la presencia de los emperadores para mantener una calma superficial.   
Sin embargo, era sorprendente que en los debates los emperadores no siempre estuvieran de acuerdo. Hasta ahora, Anakin había dejado en claro que el Senado necesitaba regulaciones fuertes, pero Padmé era más condescendiente con esas posibles reformas. Los Senadores miraban con asombro cuando los dos emperadores debatían sin escrúpulos, frente a ellos, enfrentando diferentes posturas dentro del mismo Senado.  
Terminada una sesión particularmente intensa, Bail Organa se apresuró a buscar a Padmé. Simplemente necesitaba hablar con ella, temía que su abierta discrepancia a las ideas de su esposo la pusieran en peligro, quizá uno mayor al que ya se encontraba.  
—Emperatriz Amidala—la llamó, notando que ella estaba acompañada solo por un par de doncellas y guardias.  
Al verlo, Padmé sonrió genuinamente.  
—Senador Organa—lo saludó—Ha pasado tiempo, ¿todo bien en Alderaan?  
—Sí, majestad.  
Ella pareció molestarse un poco con el tratamiento imperial, pero no dijo nada, retomó su caminata, haciendo ademán a sus guardias para que lo dejaran caminar a su lado.  
—Todo ha cambiado tan rápido—admitió Padmé, mirando de soslayo en alguna que otra ocasión—Casi ni hemos podido hablar.  
—Lo sé, ha sido impresionante. Felicidades, por tu matrimonio.  
—Muchas gracias—no estuvo seguro de que esa sonrisa fuera o no genuina—La propuesta fue repentina, pero muy bienvenida.  
—Indudablemente, majestad, pero debo admitir que me ha impresionado lo mucho que usted y el Emperador debaten en el Senado—dijo con cautela—No parecen estar de acuerdo en muchas cosas.  
—No, la realidad es que no lo estamos—dijo ella como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, sin que su sonrisa vacilara.  
—Quizá no me incumbe, pero…  
—Tienes razón, no te incumbe.  
Nada en sus facciones cambió, pero su voz sonó firme, y sus ojos dejaban en claro que no podía continuar con esa conversación. Al menos, no donde estaban.   
—Perdona—repuso—Solo quería extenderte mi apoyo en lo que respecta a la Legislación Senatorial. Quería que no tuvieras dudas de que apoyo esta reforma.   
—Gracias Bail—pareció meditar un momento antes de volver a hablar—Disculpa si soné agresiva, no fue mi intención. La verdad me alegra que podamos seguir hablando, siempre te consideré un buen amigo. Espero que lo sigamos siendo.  
—Nada me encantaría más, majestad.   
Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, en señal de respeto, y Padmé sonrió, un ligero brillo llegando a sus ojos “Ésta es Padmé” pensó Bail, complacido de ver que su amiga aún seguía dentro de todos esos elaborados atuendos imperiales.   
Llegaron al final del corredor, donde Bail vio la comitiva del Emperador esperando. Anakin estaba de pie, con ambos brazos detrás de su cuerpo, mirándolos fijamente, Bail pudo notar una especie de posesividad extraña en sus ojos, una que lo hizo sentir muy incómodo. A su lado, Padmé murmuró una despedida y se reunió con su esposo, ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro, sin sujetarse las manos, sin entrelazar sus brazos, solamente caminando, rodeados de guardias, en dirección al hangar.  
.  
.  
.  
Era un secreto a voces que el matrimonio Skywalker era una mera fachada política, aun así, seguía siendo un dolor de cabeza en todo el Senado.  
Convencidos de que nada unía a los Emperadores, excepto un contrato matrimonial, los senadores comenzaron a chismear entre ellos sobre sus diversas teorías de qué buscaban Anakin o Padmé dentro de su fachada. Durante el día, el Senado debatía asuntos de gobierno bajo una vigilancia imperial muy estricta, y durante la noche, se desquitaban insultando a los emperadores por sus bajezas políticas y, sobre todo, apostando a expensas de ellos.  
Las apuestas abarcaban desde escenarios pequeños, como qué tipo de vestido usaría Padmé para algún evento oficial, hasta situaciones más complejas, cómo cuál sería la propuesta senatorial que gozaría del voto de Skywalker o Amidala. Pero había dos temas que consagraba la mayor cantidad de apuestas y que podría generar fortunas si algún senador había tenido la buena suerte de mencionar los números correctos: la duración del matrimonio y el nacimiento del heredero.  
La política es la misma en cualquier sector de la galaxia y nadie, por más bueno que sea, está exento de conocer sus bajezas, menos los miembros del cuerpo gubernamental más importante. Los Emperadores habían jugado espléndidamente sus cartas, vendiéndose ante los ciudadanos como una pareja de consumados agentes políticos, jóvenes y ansiosos por construir una galaxia mejor; pero todo era una fachada, construida en su más mínimo detalle, y como cualquier cosa humana debía tener sus fallas. Eventualmente se asomarían grietas en la compleja construcción del matrimonio imperial, y ya sea por medio de una separación amena, o un divorcio complicado, los Emperadores pondrían fin a su matrimonio. Lo divertido era adivinar cuánto tiempo pasaría para que esto ocurriera, y las apuestas iban desde un año, hasta cinco años.  
Pero ahí no acababa la cosa, desde luego que no, el otro asunto innegable es que cualquier aspirante a crear un imperio, necesitaba un heredero. Era una ecuación simple que, en opinión de los senadores más apasionados, cualquier idiota debía saber. En algún momento, la Emperatriz Amidala tendría que darle hijos al Emperador Skywalker ¿cuántos hijos? hagan sus apuestas ¿cuándo? Hagan su apuesta ¿se separarían apenas naciera el heredero, o fingirían un par de meses más? hagan su apuesta…  
Los senadores discutían sus proyecciones sobre el matrimonio imperial tal y como los apostadores profesionales hablaban de carreras de caballos: con la cabeza fría y basándose en los resultados. Hubo una gran cantidad de burócratas que, demasiado horrorizados por el denigrante espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo los funcionarios más importantes del imperio, decidieron darles la espalda a esas situaciones y fingir que nada pasaba. Pero la gran mayoría de los senadores se divertía cobrando sus apuestas o perdiendo algunas monedas todas las noches, sus despectivos comentarios hacia los Emperadores intentando rescatarles alguna dignidad ante la humillación de saberse sometidos por su poder, y sintiendo, estúpidamente, que de esta forma ellos recuperaban el control… por un momento.  
Lo peor era que los Emperadores mantenían su vida privada en absoluto secreto, todas las mañanas salían del Palacio Imperial y llegaban al Senado, si tenían otros pendientes, se desplazaban a otros centros políticos o gubernamentales importantes, y regresaban al Palacio en la tarde. Algunos días, en vez de salir, recibían a los gobernadores, ministros o cualquier otro rango burocrático en las diferentes salas de conferencias del enorme Palacio, y se sabía que la Emperatriz Amidala estaba renovándolo en casi cada una de sus distintas secciones, pero fuera de esos detalles que cualquiera podría saber, a puerta cerrada, no se sabía nada. Algunos incluso habían intentado sobornar a miembros de la servidumbre para comprobar si vivían en las mismas alas del palacio –en un matrimonio político, no sería extraño que cada uno tuviera sus propios cuartos y solo se visitaran un par de noches al año– pero no se conseguía información. Todos los asuntos internos del palacio estaban cerrados con muros de acero invisibles, negándole a los funcionarios los detalles para formar más rumores alrededor de la pareja imperial.  
Era algo que desesperaba sobre todo a los periodistas amarillistas, que habían intentado por todos sus sucios medios conseguir algo de información, pero siempre que parecían acercarse mucho a la intimidad de la pareja imperial, se encontraban con un muro. La Guardia Imperial era acérrimamente leal a Anakin, y las Damas de Compañía de Padmé eran sus viejas amigas de sus tiempos como reina en Naboo; alrededor de ellos, solo había gente de confianza, y ese reducido número no parecía tener forma alguna de crecer.  
Como protegido de Palpatine, Darth Vader tuvo alianzas con muchos militares y políticos, pero nunca formó amistad con nadie y ahora que era Emperador, Anakin Skywalker era una persona aún más inalcanzable. Nadie osaría preguntarle detalles sobre su vida privada, incluso los más cobardes preferían esconderse en sus oficinas hasta que el Emperador se retiraba del Senado para no correr el riesgo de encontrárselo en los pasillos. En cambio, la Senadora Amidala había sido una política accesible la mayor parte de su carrera, y muchas de sus viejas amistades, como Mon Mothma o Bail Organa, hicieron lo posible por mantenerse cerca de ella. Si bien Padmé jamás hizo nada por alejarlos, tampoco hizo gran cosa por acercarlos, y para gran desesperación de Bail, los detalles de su vida eran casi un secreto de estado.  
Bail Organa había conseguido tener más encuentros amenos con Padmé, donde entablaban verdaderos debates políticos, sin necesidad de máscaras o pretensiones, pero apenas se rozaban temas personales Padmé sonreía y cambiaba el tema, como si una fresca rosa de repente se cerrara. La Emperatriz hablaba con calma y con casi todos de manera superficial sobre ella misma: que sus padres estaban sanos, que su hermana le había llamado unos días antes, que sus sobrinas habían conseguido algún logro interesante, que estaba planeando un par de días de descanso… cosas simples, que a Bail no le importaban, él quería saber las cosas profundas, aquellos pensamientos que Padmé mantenía lejos de todos, para comprobar que estaba bien.  
Pero la Emperatriz Amidala era una política consumada capaz de esconder sus pensamientos y sentimientos con maestría si así lo deseaba. No obstante, hubo un sentimiento que no le pasó desapercibido a nadie: la gran alegría que iluminaba su rostro cuando hablaba de su embarazo.  
La mañana en que se anunció oficialmente el embarazo de la Emperatriz causó un ajetreo impresionante en todo el Imperio. Centenares de sistemas hicieron fila para mandar sus felicitaciones y obsequios a los futuros padres, los Gobernadores se desvivieron buscando los mejores cumplidos, los burócratas y funcionarios se deshicieron en palabras amables y sonrisas falsas para complacer el ánimo colectivo. En las calles, los ciudadanos parecían animados, y más cuando se publicó en la HoloNet una imagen de los Emperadores, evidentemente contentos, con la nueva noticia.   
Y como era de esperarse, en la tarde cuando los Emperadores dejaron el Senado, volvieron a correr las apuestas; los chismes fueron implacables, porque la pareja llevaba muy pocos meses casados, hubo quienes sacaron calculadoras de natalidad para comprobar que el infante había sido concebido dentro del matrimonio. Esta situación generó unas especulaciones atroces, que Bail ignoró con auténtico asco.  
Ajenos a eso, la Emperatriz Amidala estaba radiante, sonreía cada vez que la felicitaban con gran naturalidad, y las sonrisas nerviosas del Emperador Skywalker indicaban que él también estaba complacido. Como la pareja era muy atractiva, no faltaron algunos comentarios soeces, sobre todo de los funcionarios más bajos.  
“Con eso de cena cualquiera sonríe”  
“Con una así no me molestaría intentar todas las noches”  
“Yo le daría un bebé del año si me alimentaran con eso”  
Los senadores más comprometidos no conseguían comprender el nivel de esos políticos, y procuraban hacer oídos sordos. Pero cuando un chisme es grande, nadie se salva de oírlo, y lo que ahora rondaba las bajas apuestas del Senado iba a otra dirección: ¿cuánto tiempo demoraría la pareja en separarse, una vez que el heredero naciera?  
—Solamente un año.  
—No, yo digo que al menos cinco. Skywalker querrá más hijos.  
—¿Cinco años? por favor, míralos cuando discuten en el Senado. Apenas se soportan, no durarán más de un año.  
—Yo digo que dos años. Un solo hijo es muy poco para un Emperador ¿no creen?  
Bail Organa hacía lo mejor posible por ignorar esos comentarios tan inapropiados, alejándose de sus compañeros senadores apenas empezaban esas conversaciones. Ese día, lamentablemente, demoró más de lo que le hubiera gustado, porque fue interceptado por la Senadora Lara.  
—Senador Organa, tú conocías bien a la senadora… digo, Emperatriz Amidala—dijo el título con burla—¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Cuántos años le das a ese matrimonio?  
—Eso no me concierne—respondió—Ni tampoco a ustedes.  
—No seas aburrido, Bail—replicó Lara, rodando los ojos—¡Ni que esto fuera ilegal!  
Se negó a responder, y caminó por el corredor en dirección al hangar, buscando su nave. Si tan solo fuera tan fácil… si Padmé estaba metida en ese matrimonio por un chantaje, como él sospechaba, entonces una separación era poco probable, y aún de darse, dejaría a Padmé muy malparada.  
Cerró sus ojos por un momento, recordando cuando conoció a Padmé; era una senadora tan joven, y al mismo tiempo una mujer muy inteligente. Era terrible imaginarse las condiciones en que su vieja amiga pudo concebir, si es que ese matrimonio no era tan armonioso como todos suponían, no era una situación que le deseara a nadie, y mucho menos a una mujer como Padmé, que había demostrado muchas veces su gran valor como ser humano. A pesar de esas preocupaciones, Bail Organa no podía hacer nada por ayudarla, después de todo no tenía ninguna prueba que confirmara sus sospechas; en el Senado, los Emperadores debatían con mucha enjundia, dejando ver sus encontrados puntos de vista, pero eso era incluso normal en una democracia; en público, aunque no compartieran grandes muestras de afecto, tampoco podía decirse que se odiaran, al contrario, parecían personificar la imagen perfecta de una realeza digna y carismática.  
No obstante, las suposiciones de Bail chocaron contra un muro, pequeño, pero existente, que le hicieron replantearse algunos cuestionamientos. Estaba con su esposa en la Gala Militar, una fiesta en agradecimiento al ejército que había concluido la guerra, y a la cual todas las personas importantes de la galaxia fueron invitadas.   
Desde el advenimiento de las Guerras Clon, la élite militar había crecido rica y poderosa, en cuestión de pocos años se formaron legiones de generales, comandantes y gobernadores súbitamente enriquecidos, y que ostentaban su poder de manera petulante. A diferencia de los senadores, cuya autoridad recaía en su influencia y en el pueblo –cosas abstractas– los militares tenían soldados armados bajo sus órdenes, dejando en clara su posición ante cualquiera que intentara pasarse de listo.  
Al inicio de la guerra, las tropas habían sido creadas para ser leales solo al Canciller, pero los clones, aunque eficientes y bien entrenados, no eran conocedores de estrategia o de diplomacia, durante un tiempo se barajeó la opción de que los Jedi fueran los generales del nuevo ejército, pero Palpatine movió sus influencias para que fueran simples asesores, nombrando a Generales y Comandantes a diestra y siniestra, formando de la noche a la mañana una extraña élite que le respondía solo a él.  
Bueno, en realidad solo a él y a Darth Vader.  
Como protegido de Palpatine, Vader había tenido pocas apariciones sociales y casi siempre relacionadas a los proyectos personales del Canciller. Pero una vez iniciada la guerra, Palpatine nombró a Darth Vader como el Supremo Comandante de todos los ejércitos de la República (después del Imperio) volviéndose el orquestador del complejo poder militar, y quien garantizó una burocracia simple y directa para agilizar la eficacia de los clones.  
Aquellos que dudaron de Darth Vader o lo miraron con recelo, debieron guardarse sus comentarios conforme sus estrategias funcionaron. Incluso la Senadora Amidala, una de las más firmes defensoras de la paz y que no escatimaba en medios para dejar en clara su postura anti bélica, admitió en más de una ocasión que Vader era eficaz. Durante las Guerras Clon, los separatistas, generales y comandantes aprendieron a temerle, porque Darth Vader no toleraba los errores; al mismo tiempo, las clones lo adoraban, porque no era el típico general que vigilaba la batalla desde el cuartel, Vader mismo lideraba los combates casi siempre y eso los inspiraba.  
A pesar de todo su odio al Imperio y lo que se le relacionaba, Organa admitía que Darth Vader había hecho un trabajo impresionante durante la guerra, y que no en vano lo llamaron el Héroe sin Miedo y otros varios títulos con los cuales la gente aprendió a homenajearlo. Las victorias que consiguió le permitieron al Imperio mantenerse unido y evitar una guerra civil eterna; pero ahora en tiempos de paz, la élite militar era un problema, y lo peor de todo era que solo respondían a una persona: al Emperador.  
Los clones habían sido creados para ser fieles al Canciller, y aunque Palpatine cambió su título al de Emperador, para el caso era lo mismo. Ahora bien, los generales y comandantes respondían a solo dos personas: Palpatine y Vader. Ante la ausencia de Palpatine, y con Vader como nuevo Emperador… todo el maldito ejército le respondía a él. A una sola persona. A la persona políticamente más poderosa de la galaxia y también la físicamente más temida.  
Por eso no era de sorprender que el Senado o los gobiernos locales se resignaran cuando Vader se coronó emperador, sabían que una palabra en falso significaría un pelotón de clones apuntándoles a sus cabezas. Y por eso Bail sabía que Vader tenía todos los recursos para mantener a Padmé como su virtual prisionera si eso deseaba. En el Senado, se había discutido poco sobre el nuevo papel del inmenso ejército en tiempos de paz, y el ahora Emperador Skywalker había dejado en claro que él protegería a los clones y generales que pelearon por la seguridad de la galaxia. Dicho en otras palabras, seguiría usando al ejército para mantener su poder.  
La prueba fehaciente de eso era el baile donde Bail y Breha Organa hacían lo mejor posible por entretenerse, rodeados de uniformados petulantes y de empresarios de armamento que encontraron en la guerra su mejor negocio. Para ellos, era deplorable, y los obligaba a mantener sus expresiones más tranquilas.  
—Senador Organa—lo saludó el General Tarkin, cuya delgada fisonomía complementaba su expresión detestable—Y su encantadora esposa, es un placer que puedan visitarnos desde Alderaan.  
Breha mantenía su sonrisa, con una elegancia propia de la realeza, una de las cualidades que Bail siempre había admirado más en su esposa.  
—No nos lo hubiéramos perdido por nada—respondió ella.  
Tarkin besó la mano de Breha a modo de saludo, entornando los ojos de manera maliciosa.   
—Jamás entenderé como una reina tan hermosa como usted, pudo conformarse con un senador—dijo, mirando a Bail de reojo.   
Los insultos de Tarkin, disfrazados de bromas, eran legendarias en toda la galaxia.   
—Buena suerte, supongo—dijo Bail antes de que pudiera agregar algo más—No hay otra explicación.  
La mejor manera de responder a esos insultos, era seguirles la corriente, demostrar que no habían afectado a la persona; fue así como Bail soportó años de militares arrogantes, y ahora comprendía que los soportaría el resto de su vida.  
—Si, es cierto, como la de la Emperatriz—continuó Tarkin, ágil en las conversaciones cizañosas—Casarse con un Emperador no es fácil ¿verdad?  
—¿Quién podría saberlo?—dijo Breha con humor fingido.  
—Si nos disculpa, general—Bail le ofreció el brazo a su esposa y caminaron lejos, asegurándose de que Tarkin no los seguía.  
—Me gustaría irnos ya—le confesó a Breha en voz baja.  
Bail miró a su alrededor, sus pocos amigos ya se habían ido y cada vez veía más indeseables. Le apetecía mucho encerrarse en la nave con su esposa y dormir hasta llegar a Alderaan.  
—Yo también, pero primero debemos saludar a los Emperadores—le dijo a Breha, buscando a los susodichos—Aún no nos hemos acercado a ellos.  
Breha asintió, estaban en el Palacio Imperial, si no agradecían la hospitalidad de los Emperadores sería un suicidio político.   
Caminaron sin detenerse en dirección al fondo del salón, donde los Emperadores estaban dando su propio recorrido para poder recibir los saludos de los invitados. Anakin usaba un elegante atuendo negro, resaltado con un poco de rojo, y Padmé se veía radiante, con un vestido morado y cinturón ajustado bajo su busto, pues el embarazo comenzaba a notársele. Iban caminando del brazo, aceptando felicitaciones, sonriendo a los saludos y manteniendo cortas conversaciones cordiales. Bail y Breha ya estaban cerca, casi haciendo fila para tener su turno, cuando observaron que Tarkin llegó de improviso para presentarse ante ellos, y estaban lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la discusión.  
—Su trayectoria política me impresiona, alteza—dijo Tarkin a Padmé con una sonrisa hipócrita—Primero reina, después senadora, y ahora emperatriz… me pregunto ¿qué seguirá después?  
Bail frunció el ceño, a su lado, Breha apretó los labios ante el disimulado insulto. Una cosa era pasarse de listo con unos senadores o funcionarios, pero hablarle así a la mismísima Emperatriz era muy descarado; aunque siendo Tarkin un militar, quizá gozaba de mayor libertad con Anakin. Antes de que Padmé pudiera responder, fue el propio Anakin quien habló.  
—Madre del heredero, desde luego—dijo en tono serio—De cualquier forma, nadie está por encima de una Emperatriz.  
Tarkin disimuló su disgusto mientras se alejaba, esa respuesta impresionó a Bail. Poco después, él y su esposa consiguieron acercarse a saludar, y fueron recibidos por una sonrisa genuina por parte de Padmé.  
—Hace mucho no te veía, Breha—dijo ella, sus gestos demasiado naturales para considerarlos ensayados—Deberías venir más seguido a Coruscant.  
—Me encantaría, majestad—respondió Breha, haciendo uso de la elegancia que la caracterizaba—Aunque usted comprenderá que los deberes reales suelen atarear mucho.  
—Claro que sí, y toda la galaxia sabe que Alderaan está en excelentes manos contigo—Padmé mantenía su expresión sincera—Solo recuerda que siempre serás bienvenida en el palacio.  
—Gracias majestad, le aseguro que aprecio mucho esta amistad.  
Skywalker no habló mucho, pero les dedicó sonrisas más corteses que antes, y les deseó una buena velada con un tono sincero. Bail y Breha se acercaron disimuladamente a la salida, agotados del tedioso espectáculo.  
—Tarkin fue muy descarado con Padmé—dijo Breha, ya cuando estaban en su nave—¿Es así siempre con ella?  
—Nunca los había visto juntos, amor. Pero me impresionó la forma en que el Emperador la defendió.  
Notó que Breha hacía un gesto pensativo, y después cruzó los brazos.  
—Parece que se preocupa por ella.  
—¿Tú lo crees? Anakin sigue siendo Darth Vader, aunque haya cambiado de nombre—Bail aseguró los controles una vez más y miró a su esposa de frente—Vader nunca tuvo fama de ser… amable.  
Breha pareció temblar cuando recordaba los reportes sobre los castigos que Vader implementaba en oficiales degradados, o en prisioneros de guerra, pero sus ojos le devolvieron la mirada.  
—Pero Padmé es su esposa Bail—agregó—No digo que estén enamorados, pero debe cuidar su integridad. Más aún si ella es Emperatriz y gobierna con él.  
Sabía que Breha tenía razón, era lógico que Skywalker cuidaría la reputación de la Emperatriz Amidala (más que de Padmé como persona, cuidaría su imagen) porque cualquier cosa que manchara a la Emperatriz, podría embarrarlo a él y al futuro heredero. Eran detalles que nunca se esperó que un hombre tan pragmático como Skywalker pudiera tomar en cuenta.  
Pasada la sorpresa inicial, Bail se relajó en su asiento disfrutando la compañía de su esposa; Anakin Skywalker no había conseguido la lealtad de un ejército, ni mantenido la de una galaxia, por ser una persona tonta. Era más inteligente de lo que muchos políticos le daban crédito, y la prueba misma era la forma en que estaba cuidando su imagen personal y la de su esposa. Era poco consuelo en verdad, pero al menos un consuelo, pensar que la imagen de Padmé estaba a salvo, aunque no pudiera confirmar que su persona también estaba segura.   
Pero lo que sí le sorprendió totalmente a Bail fue la noticia que asaltó la HoloNet solo dos días después de la Gala. El General Tarkin había sido asignado a defender el Círculo Exterior, con una patrulla y misión que lo mantendrían lejos de la capital al menos cinco años. Bail, como todos los demás políticos, comprendieron bien lo que esa asignación significaba en realidad: había sido degradado, castigado, casi expulsado de la élite principal.  
¿El Emperador estaba castigándolo por los rumores de corrupción que vinculaban a Tarkin con los derrotados separatistas? ¿O por la forma en que se había comportado con la Emperatriz durante la gala, ofendiéndola frente a él? Para el Senador Organa, era una gran coincidencia que esa asignación llegara un par de días después de presenciar aquel insulto, y en su experiencia, las coincidencias siempre escondían algo. Bail estaba dispuesto a resolver ese misterio.  
El misterio, no obstante, murió con Tarkin, cuando se confirmó su baja durante un ejercicio de rutina dos semanas después.  
.  
.  
.  
Era un secreto a voces que el matrimonio Skywalker era una mera fachada política, aun así, seguía siendo uno de los encabezados favoritos de los medios.   
La HoloNet había descubierto muy pronto que cualquier artículo que tuviera mención o fotografía de la pareja imperial sería consumido como pan caliente, tanto si era verdad o no, y casi a diario alguna nota salía haciéndoles mención. Pero la HoloNet prácticamente colapsó cuando se supo que la Emperatriz había dado a luz, y no solo a un bebé, sino a gemelos. Oficialmente, había dos príncipes imperiales: Luke y Leia Skywalker.  
Incluso el Senado era un caos, nadie había anticipado un nacimiento múltiple y técnicamente ninguna apuesta podía ser cobrada por eso, Bail Organa rodaba los ojos ante semejante comportamiento de sus camaradas, si fueran la mitad de entusiastas con ese tema de lo que eran con la Legislación Senatorial, ya habrían terminado ese maldito pendiente hace meses. Pero esa discusión estaba estancada, comprometida por los deberes corrientes del Senado y la incapacidad de sus miembros para llegar a una resolución.  
Por el nacimiento de los príncipes, se declaró una semana de asueto y además una fiesta. Como todos los demás políticos, Bail Organa mandó una felicitación personal a los emperadores, con la diferencia de que él sí estaba contento por su amiga. Independientemente de la situación de su matrimonio, sabía que Padmé sería una madre extraordinaria.  
Mientras Bail Organa salía del Senado, dispuesto a usar uno de sus días libres para visitar a su esposa, se encontró con un grupo de Jedi. Era extraño que los Jedi estuvieran tan cerca del Senado, considerando que el Imperio tenía mucho recelo hacia ellos, pero ahí estaban, un grupo de maestros charlando en el hangar como si esperaran a alguien. Bail saludó a todos, pero puso especial atención en Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
Kenobi había sido de los pocos Jedi que participaron activamente durante las Guerras Clon, algunos chismes decían que había trabajado con Vader en unas misiones especiales, pero nadie podía comprobarlo. Sin embargo, la razón por la cual Bail se interesaba en él era más personal, Kenobi había sido amigo y protector de Padmé cuando ella fue Reina de Naboo, quizá él tuviera más información sobre ella.  
—Maestro Kenobi, tiempo sin verlo—le dijo.  
Obi-Wan miró al senador de pies a cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa amable mientras aceptaba su saludo.  
—Senador Organa, me place volver a verlo.  
—¿Todo bien en la Orden?—preguntó, haciéndole señas para que caminara a su lado un par de metros lejos de los otros maestros—¿No hay contratiempos?  
Obi-Wan caminó con calma, ambos brazos acomodados en su espalda, respondiendo con voz tranquila y natural.  
—Todo bien, en realidad, un poco sorprendidos—sonrió más, mirándolo de frente—El Consejo fue invitado a la presentación oficial de los príncipes en una semana.  
—¿Y eso es sorpresa?  
—Considerando que la postura del difunto Emperador era un poco complicada hacia nosotros, y que el actual Emperador no había sido muy distinto, sí es un poco sorprendente.  
Bail asintió, Palpatine había sido muy directo en sus acusaciones de que los Jedi eran traidores, pero no tenía pruebas para declararlos culpables ante las Cortes ni ante el Senado, y la ayuda que brindaron varios Caballeros Jedi durante la guerra los volvió muy populares entre los civiles. Si Palpatine planeó algo más complejo para atentar contra la Orden, su inesperada muerte acabó con esas intenciones, y Skywalker había sido reacio a hacer ninguna confesión sobre sus planes acerca de los Jedi.  
Muchos senadores habían mostrado su desconcierto ante la animadversión de Palpatine hacia los Jedi. La Orden distaba mucho de ser perfecta, pero había ayudado a mantener la paz durante siglos y poseía la autonomía suficiente para proteger lo mismo al Senado como a la República. De hecho, era de las pocas instituciones con capacidad de contener el poder senatorial, aun cuando sus jurisdicciones no eran políticas. Bail y Padmé habían platicado en algunas ocasiones que, precisamente esa autonomía de la Orden, la volvía peligrosa para dictadores como Palpatine, y era natural que buscara su erradicación.   
—Esperemos que esta invitación sea la prueba definitiva de que los tiempos están cambiando—dijo Bail, intentando sonar optimista.  
Obi-Wan se paró bajo uno de los enormes pilares en el hangar, mirando de frente el lejano e imponente Templo Jedi.   
—Yo opino lo mismo, incluso el Maestro Yoda ha confesado aceptar que el panorama es más luminoso—dijo Kenobi—Pero aún tengo mis preocupaciones, como bien lo entenderás.  
Complacido de que el propio maestro sacara el tema a colación, Bail se obligó a mantener el rostro lo más sereno posible.  
—¿De qué tipo, Maestro Kenobi?  
—Bueno, no es un secreto que la vida privada de los Emperadores es un poco… curiosa—continuó hablando el Jedi—No se sabe mucho de ellos, más que los anuncios oficiales, y hacen muy poco por mantener sus vidas personales lejos del palacio.  
Bail detestaba eso, era la principal razón por la que, más de un año después de su matrimonio, seguían son conseguir tener una conversación abierta con Padmé Amidala. Pero conociendo bien sus cartas en el juego, esbozó una media sonrisa, calculada en sus ángulos para lucir meditativa.   
—¿Eso debería preocuparnos? Su vida pública y privada deberían estar separadas—dijo, tanteando qué más información podía obtener del Maestro Jedi.  
Obi-Wan hizo una mueca nada disimulada, pasando su peso de una pierna a la otra.  
—En cierta medida, desde luego, pero por otro lado, hay tantas contradicciones en ellos que no deja de sorprendernos su matrimonio—confesó, su mirada puesta en el Templo—Jamás hubiera esperado que Padmé se casara con Skywalker, y todavía me sorprende que tengan dos hijos.  
—Entiendo a lo que se refiere—respondió, colándose en la misma línea de información—En todos mis años conociendo a la Emperatriz, jamás pude visualizarla así.   
—¿Ustedes fueron aliados en el Senado, no es así?—preguntó Kenobi, cruzándose de brazos.  
Aunque su gesto seguía siendo amable, el cambio en su postura incomodó a Bail, quien se enderezó al responder.  
—Así es, teníamos muchos puntos en común, aunque claro, también nuestras discrepancias—su voz, aunque suave, se notaba un poco forzada—Lamentablemente, ahora que sus deberes son más numerosos hemos coincidido poco.  
—Entiendo, confieso que a veces también extraño la naturalidad de antaño—dijo Kenobi—Yo la conocí hace muchísimo tiempo, en Naboo, y a veces extraño esas charlas amenas que compartíamos.  
—No sabía que usted la conocía de hace tanto tiempo—mintió Bail, intentando sonar sincero—Tenía la impresión de que usted y ella se coincidieron en el Senado.  
—Oh no, la conozco hace más tiempo—Kenobi negó con la cabeza, sonriendo—Fue durante la invasión de la Federación del Comercio hacia Naboo, hace ya muchos años. La Federación consiguió atacar Theed, y tuve que arreglármelas para protegerla y ayudarla en la reconstrucción de su pueblo.  
Bail dejó que su rostro demostrara su tristeza, aunque estaba muy bien enterado de esos sucesos, seguían causándole gran pesar. El ataque hacia Naboo aceleró la declaración de las Guerras Clon, porque la República no intervino en lo que había sido un claro abuso de poder y asesinato a mayor escala. La Senadora Amidala siempre habló con furia sobre esos días, acusando a la corrupción del sistema como la culpable de semejante injusticia, insistiendo en que se ocupaban grandes reformas dentro de la República.  
De repente, ante esa línea de pensamientos, Bail se sintió rígido. Padmé había sido una defensora de la democracia, pero jamás se cansó de denunciar las carencias de la República, quizá por eso el Emperador Skywalker la había considerado como una posible aliada; ¿Habría sido el ataque de Naboo una de las razones por las cuales Padmé cedió ante el Emperador Skywalker?   
—Había escuchado sobre esa terrible desgracia—dijo Bail, sin importarle la pesadez en su voz—Pero no supe que usted estuvo involucrado en eso.  
—Mi deber fue solo protegerla, fuera de eso no hice gran cosa. Pero déjeme decirle qué desde entonces, Padmé Amidala cuenta con mi total admiración—Kenobi lo miró, con una extraña solemnidad en sus facciones—Es más inteligente de lo que aparenta, más fuerte y más decidida de lo que ninguna persona debería ser.  
—Concuerdo con usted, jamás he dudado de sus capacidades—continuó—Solo me preocupa a veces que sus nuevos deberes la comprometan.   
—¿En qué forma, Senador?  
Sabiendo que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso, Bail devolvió algo de serenidad a su rostro para sonar más relajado.  
—Con tantos deberes, la Emperatriz puede tener menos tiempo de realizar sus propios proyectos ¿no cree?—medio sonrió—Aunque claro, lo más seguro es que esto no me concierna.  
—Cierto, no es de nuestra incumbencia.  
—Es solo que valoro mucho la amistad que tuvimos—continuó, antes de poder sonar sospechoso—Por eso creo que es normal preocuparse por una vieja amiga, ¿no lo cree usted?  
La expresión de Kenobi era muy cuidadosa, como si estuviera intentando leerle sus pensamientos, al final el Maestro Jedi sonrió sin alegría, una mueca tan cuidada como la de cualquier político, asintiendo suavemente.  
—Lo creo, Senador Organa—respondió—Pero si me permite opinar, estoy muy seguro de que la Emperatriz no es alguien que debamos subestimar. Como ya le dije, es mucho más capaz de lo que aparenta.  
Bail asintió, sabiendo que no conseguiría más información, y sus hombros se relajaron conforme él mismo abandonó su máscara.  
—No nos queda más que confiar y esperar, Maestro Kenobi—dijo, dando fin a la conversación.  
—Sabias palabras, Senador Organa—Obi-Wan le devolvió un gesto relajado—Espero verlo en la celebración.  
—Igualmente, Maestro.  
Dicho eso, Obi-Wan le dio la espalda y regresó hacia donde estaban los demás Jedi. Bail aprovechó el escondite natural de los pilares para observar cómo los Maestros esperaban unos minutos más, para después entrar al Senado. No supo a quién visitaron ni cuánto tiempo se demoraron, porque debía partir a Alderaan pronto, pero ya en su nave Bail Organa pudo repetir la conversación que tuvo con el Maestro Kenobi.  
Estaba seguro de que Obi-Wan sabía más de lo que aparentaba, pero lejos de preocuparle, eso lo calmó. Bail sabía que los Jedi no eran santos, pero también sabía que se regían por un código muy estricto que les permitía ser predecibles la mayor parte del tiempo. Sabía que Kenobi le guardaba aprecio a Padmé por su antigua amistad, y lo más importante, sabía que no estaba preocupado por ella en su integridad física o emocional. Obi-Wan se veía convencido de que Padmé estaba bien, incluso sugiriendo que era ella la que estaba al mando del juego, llevando una clara delantera. Si bien Bail ponía en duda eso último, comprendía y le encantaba saber que su amiga, al menos físicamente, estaba a salvo.  
Si eso no era suficiente, estaba el hecho de que el Consejo Jedi había sido invitado a la presentación de los príncipes. Eso hablaba mucho de las futuras políticas que Skywalker podría tener hacia la Orden, y de muy buena manera. Era el primer paso para eliminar una de las tantas tensiones que tenían a la galaxia pendiendo de un hilo.  
Recordó que Padmé siempre había sido una firme defensora de la Orden Jedi, y eso sumado a todo lo que Kenobi le reveló en su conversación, lo dejó pensando ¿Realmente Padmé tenía influencia sobre Skywalker? ¿Estaban los dos gobernando juntos, como una especie de equipo, siendo más que una mera fachada? Aunque los indicios estaban ahí, seguía siendo difícil de creer; el autoritarismo de Vader era legendario y hasta ahora Skywalker no había dado señales de cambiar esa actitud en su gobierno.  
“Quizá ella acordó darle hijos a cambio de los Jedi” pensó Organa, esa explicación era más viable. Por más puntos positivos que el matrimonio pudiera tener, necesitaban herederos si querían consolidar su poder, y ahora los tenían.  
Pero esto también el causaba sentimientos encontrados, Padmé había sido una de las más firmes defensoras de la democracia, y ahora, sus hijos eran los herederos de un Imperio. Bail Organa no se engañaba a sí mismo, sabía que la situación rodeando a su amiga era mucho más compleja de lo que cualquier apariencia le revelara, pero ahora que veía un cambio de actitud del Emperador hacia los Jedi, los vientos de cambio al fin auguraban algo bueno. Y estaba convencido de que Padmé estaba involucrada en eso.  
Pensó en todo eso mientras viajaba a Alderaan, y pudo discutirlo con su esposa. Como siempre, Breha conseguía darle puntos de vista que él antes no había considerado, pero el resto de sus días libres intentó aprovecharlos, alejando su mente de la política. No fue sino hasta varios días después, cuando regresó a la capital, que todas sus deducciones le regresaron de golpe.  
Estaba con Breha atendiendo la presentación formal de los príncipes en el Palacio, y hasta los senadores más reacios tuvieron que admitir que, al menos en imagen, los Emperadores se veían muy alegres. Padmé resplandecía de orgullo frente a sus hijitos, y Skywalker tenía una sonrisa auténtica, mostrando un buen humor que no desapareció en toda la velada. Los bebés eran preciosos, risueños, la viva imagen de la inocencia y una luz de esperanza para la galaxia. Cuando Bail pudo ver a los bebes de cerca, sintió una extra aceptación y cariño, sobre todo hacia la pequeña Leia.  
—Felicidades—dijo a los Emperadores, esbozando una sonrisa—Son hermosos, majestades.   
—Gracias Bail.  
El brillo en los ojos de Padmé era cegador, y su lado, Breha estaba a punto de llorar.  
—Me alegro tanto por ti—confesó su esposa, su voz y rostro demasiado transparentes para su propio bien—Que la Fuerza proteja a tu linda familia siempre.  
La sonrisa de Skywalker creció aún más, si es que era posible, y les agradeció sus amables palabras. Cuando Bail escoltó a su esposa hacia el hangar, terminada la velada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo un buen presentimiento.  
.  
.  
.  
Era un secreto a voces que el matrimonio Skywalker era una mera fachada política, aun así, consiguieron limpiar al Senado de pies a cabeza.  
Los deberes corrientes, problemas cotidianos y el nacimiento de los príncipes habían pospuesto la votación de la Ley de Legislación Senatorial, cuyos acalorados debates habían dividido ya a todo el Senado. Durante dos años, Bail Organa movió todas sus influencias para conseguir el apoyo suficiente y que dicha Legislación se aprobara, convencido de que era lo mejor para la galaxia. No obstante, en esos mismos dos años los senadores y funcionarios más corruptos habían movido cada uno de sus hilos para garantizar lo contrario, y Bail estaba desesperado por la posible resolución.  
Los sistemas separatistas, que a duras penas y por presión del ejército se mantenían en el congreso, estaban al borde de un colapso. Bail y Mon, así como otros aliados, sabían que, si la Legislación era rechazada, ni todos los ejércitos clones de la galaxia impedirían a esos sistemas volver a rebelarse. Si bien el difunto Emperador Palpatine había sido un negociador hábil y un político consumado, el Emperador Skywalker no tenía esas mismas cualidades, y dependía mucho de la presencia de su esposa en el Senado.  
Pero, como los problemas no pueden ser sencillos, la Emperatriz Amidala no estaba precisamente a favor de las posturas de su esposo. El escenario era complicado, las posibles consecuencias aún peores. La Emperatriz Amidala, aunque a favor de la Legislación, deseaba cambiar varios artículos de la misma, mientras que el Emperador Skywalker deseaba mantenerla íntegra; los debates entre ambos líderes, las máximas autoridades dentro del Senado, desgastaban aún más a los aliados de la Legislación, y les daban armas a los corruptos para desacreditar los beneficios de dicha reforma. Había días en que los debates se convertían en verdaderas discusiones, evidenciando la poca armonía entre los emperadores y la fragilidad de todo el sistema Imperial que, ante un fallo equivocado, podía colapsar.   
Pero, si el sistema burocrático colapsaba ¿cuál sería el desenlace? Skywalker no tenía un poder absoluto en el Senado, pero su autoridad era incuestionable en el ejército, y aquél que dijera no tenerle miedo a la imagen de Vader con sus clones mentiría de forma descarada ¿a dónde iría a parar el gobierno si el Emperador lo mantenía por la fuerza?  
Bail Organa estaba desesperado y cada vez le costaba más disimularlo. El punto de su quiebre, sin embargo, fue en una tarde tranquila, sin indicio alguno de que algo importante pudiera ocurrir. Estaba en su oficina terminando de leer un reporte cuando su secretaria le dijo que la Emperatriz lo llamaba a su despacho, llevaba meses sin hablar a solas con Padmé, y salió un poco confundido de su oficina para encontrarse con ella.  
—¿Me llamaba, majestad?—preguntó respetuosamente, quedándose en la puerta.  
—Sí, pasa por favor, Bail.  
Padmé estaba sentada en su escritorio, viendo algún artículo en la DataPad frente a ella. Vestía impecable, como siempre, la fresca imagen de una mujer poderosa y joven, no se inmutó mientras él tomaba asiento frente a ella.  
—¿Puedes creerlo?—bufó, sus ojos aún en el artículo frente a ella—Ahora esos programas de chismes dicen que mis bebés no son hijos del Emperador.  
—¿Enserio?—Bail prestaba poca atención a los chismes, y no estaba enterado de ese.  
—Según ellos, nuestro matrimonio es demasiado político para ser pasional ¿quién diría que la opinión pública puede ser tan complicada?—sonrió con mofa—Anakin estará muy molesto cuando vea esta nota.  
A Bail le costó mucho ocultar su sorpresa, en todas las galas, reuniones y hasta en el Senado, Padmé se dirigía a su esposo como “Emperador Skywalker” o simplemente “Emperador”, manteniendo una nota de solemne formalidad entre ellos; esta era la primera vez que la escuchaba llamarlo por su primer nombre.  
—Conoces a los medios, inventarían lo que sea por vender—respondió apresurado, aún nervioso por su sorpresa.  
Padmé suspiró, cerrando el artículo.  
—Si antes de convertirme en Emperatriz, alguien me hubiera advertido que sería comidilla diaria de la prensa, lo hubiera pensado dos veces—admitió, dejando de lado la pantalla para verlo.   
—¿La media te hace arrepentirte?—lo dijo con tono bromista, pero la pregunta era real.  
Por la mirada de Padmé, supo que ella comprendió su doble intención.  
—Algunos días, como hoy—confesó con un cuidado tono jocoso—Mis pobres hijos algún día leerán estas notas y les molestará, pero no se puede hacer mucho ¿verdad? Así es la libertad de prensa—lo miró fijamente—Al menos cuentan conmigo y con su padre.  
—Sí, en efecto.  
Bail mantuvo su mirada, comenzando a pensar que Padmé quería medirlo, no estaba seguro de porqué, pero consideraba que su mejor opción era ser sincero. Así habían sido siempre entre ellos dos, honestos, y cambiar las cosas ahora era una jugada arriesgada.  
—¿Sabes? La Senadora Lara estuvo aquí ayer, me comentó algo interesante—dijo Padmé—Me dijo que ella estaba planeando una nueva ley, para complementar la Legislación Senatorial. Según ella, el cargo de Emperador sería electo y también tendría un lapso definido.  
Bail frunció el ceño, pensando rápidamente cuál era el mejor curso a tomar para su respuesta. A puerta cerrada, opinaba que el Imperio no era necesariamente una mejora, al contrario, estaba peligrando la paz entera de la galaxia, pero el tenso ambiente político en el Senado Imperial le obligaba a guardarse muchas de sus opiniones.  
—Temo que no he sido informado de eso—respondió—Lara me comentó algunas cosas, pero no tenía idea de que era una propuesta formal.  
—Pero piensas eso ¿no, Bail?—la mirada de Padmé se hizo más intensa—Piensas que tener un Emperador es peligroso, y no te tentarías el corazón dos veces si consiguieras eliminar su cargo ¿verdad?  
—Estaría hablando de traición, majestad.  
—Creo recordar que eso no te importaba cuando reinaba el Emperador Palpatine.  
—No puedes compararte a ti con el difunto Palpatine—respondió sin filtro, sabiendo que Padmé conocía muy bien sus opiniones—Simplemente, son dos personas muy distintas.  
—¿Entonces tu lealtad es hacia mi persona, y no hacia mi cargo?—dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño—Ni tampoco hacia mi esposo ¿verdad?  
“Maldición” Bail apretó los labios, había caído en una bonita trampa verbal, pero recordándose a sí mismo que lo mejor era seguir siendo honesto, suspiró, tenía poco que perder ahora.  
—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres diferente—dijo.  
—Comprendo—el rostro de Padmé se suavizó—Si es así, entonces ¿por qué apoyas la Legislación Senatorial? Sabes que yo abogo por una reescritura de la misma, y tú estás muy de acuerdo con el Emperador en que debe implementarse íntegra.  
—No entiendo a qué quieres llegar con esto—confesó Bail con frustración—Estoy de acuerdo con esa Legislación, porque considero que es lo que la galaxia necesita. Como Senador, es mi deber responder a las necesidades de mi sistema, de mi gente, y velar por el bienestar de la galaxia.  
—Sé perfectamente tus deberes como Senador—respondió Padmé—Pero lo que llama mi atención es que, aun cuando dices tener lealtad por mi persona, estás a favor de la legislación de mi esposo, a quien no pareces guardarle la menor estima.  
Bail hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no bufar, ¿estima por Darth Vader, el cruel comandante del ejército, ahora Emperador de toda la galaxia? No, ni el más mínimo aprecio. Y sin embargo…  
—Mis sentimientos no deben interferir en mis juicios—repuso, con voz firme y mirada tranquila.  
Padmé sonrió con incredulidad.   
—Muy pocos políticos llegan a eso, Bail—respondió—Es más, casi ninguna persona, política o no, llega a ser tan imparcial.   
—Sé que tú eres una de esas personas.   
Padmé se mostró sorprendida, forzando un gesto divertido en sus labios, pero manteniendo solemnidad en sus ojos.  
—Dime una sola cosa, Bail—dijo, recargándose en su asiento—¿Cómo apostaste sobre mi matrimonio? ¿Qué terminaría en un año, o en tres, o cinco? ¡ya ni recuerdo todas las categorías!  
Bail sonrió un poco, no le sorprendió que ella estuviera al tanto de esas apuestas.  
—No aposté nada.  
—¿En serio? ¿O tú y Breha tenían su propia apuesta?—aunque sonaba jocosa, Bail sabía que era una prueba.  
—No—respondió, viéndola a los ojos—Eso no me incumbe, y jamás apostaría a expensas de una amiga.  
Ante la palabra “amiga”, Padmé ensanchó los ojos, y Bail aprovechó para agregar:  
—Tu vida privada es tuya. Además, la Senadora de Naboo que yo conocí no se casaría con cualquiera.  
Bail era honesto, Padmé no se hubiera casado con Skywalker de no haber un motivo: político, personal, chantaje, lo que fuera, pero un motivo había de trasfondo y quería que ella supiera que él lo comprendía.  
—Conociste muy bien a esa Senadora—dijo Padmé—Entonces creo que conoces muy bien a la Emperatriz.  
—No me confío de eso, pero me alegra que lo expreses así.  
Padmé sonrió, una sonrisa genuina, y se puso de pie.  
—Tengo que ir al Palacio, mis bebés ya deben estar desesperados—comentó—Sigue leal a tus principios Bail, ocupamos más senadores como tú, fieles a sus ideas, sin importar los cambios.  
—Gracias, majestad.  
Padmé caminó hasta ponerse cerca de él, miró alrededor, y luego susurró.  
—Cuando estemos solos, puedes seguir llamándome Padmé. Solo cuando estemos solos.  
Sonrió una vez más, y salió de la oficina.  
Bail Organa sabía que esa conversación había sido una prueba, y que la había pasado. No estaba seguro aún de qué se trataba, pero comprendía que Padmé estaba tentando las aguas antes de echar las redes, y por el tipo de conversación que tuvieron, ahora se preguntaba si el Emperador era parte de ese plan, o estaba al margen. No dijo nada de su plática con nadie, ni siquiera con su esposa, y dos días después, escuchó a unos compañeros senadores hablando en el corredor.  
—Si la Emperatriz desea una reescritura, entonces eso deberíamos hacer. Ella es la que tiene experiencia en el Senado, no Skywalker.  
—Pero Skywalker es el Emperador, es la máxima autoridad. Deberíamos pensar en cómo hacerle cambiar de opinión.  
—Su esposa tiene el mismo poder que él, conque la tengamos de nuestro lado es más que suficiente.  
—Tú hablas de rechazar la propuesta, no de reescribirla. Amidala no estará de acuerdo con eso.  
—Tenemos algo a nuestro favor: o la hacemos estar de nuestro lado y rechazar la legislación, o desenmascaramos su conspiración. El Emperador no estará complacido cuando sepa que su propia esposa ha citado a senadores, uno por uno, para asegurar su lealtad. Podrá ser su esposa, pero eso puede considerarse traición.   
—Además, Vader nunca fue amable con los traidores. Skywalker es lo mismo, aunque use otro nombre. Amidala estaría a nuestra merced.  
—¡Pero ella es la Emperatriz! Citar a los senadores no es nada ilegal ¿cómo podríamos usar eso en su contra?  
—Por favor, no seas un ingenuo. Basta un par de llamadas a los periodistas correctos para crear un buen escándalo. Si Amidala quiere evitar eso, tendría que ceder a nuestras concesiones.   
Bail Organa estaba gélido, escuchando la forma tan descarada en que esos políticos pretendían usar a su vieja amiga para cumplir con su agenda política. Cuidándose de guardar silencio para ocultar su presencia, Organa no salió de su escondite hasta que las voces de esos senadores se alejaron por el corredor, sus manos se apretaron en dos tiesos puños al reconocer la voz del hipócrita Senador Torun entre los conspiradores.   
¡Esos malditos corruptos! Bail estaba harto de esa gente, nunca aceptó la violencia, pero por un instante deseó tener un bláster para dispararles ¿qué tan bajo tenían que caer para no importarles destruir la reputación de una persona, solo para salirse con la suya? ¡Y no cualquier persona, la mismísima Emperatriz! ¿no tenían idea del tipo de escándalo que se formaría, de la manera en que el gobierno podría colapsar si la más mínima cosa salía mal? Miles de vidas podrían arruinarse, todo por un chisme mal elaborado.  
Incapaz de soportarlo, Bail caminó hacia el despacho de Padmé, la secretaria le dijo que ella estaba adentro y que podía pasar, pero al asomarse por la puerta, Bail se puso gélido por segunda ocasión en el día; frente al escritorio no estaba Amida, sino el mismísimo Emperador Skywalker, sentado y leyendo algo en las pantallas frente a él.  
—Senador Organa—lo llamó el Emperador—Pase, ¿a qué debo su visita?  
Skywalker miraba la DataPad, concentrado en una lectura que Bail no podía contemplar. Entró con cuidado, asegurándose de proteger bien su mente –sabía que el Emperador era sensible a la fuerza– y tomó asiento frente a él.  
—Disculpe la molestia, majestad—dijo modulando su voz lo mejor posible—La secretaria debió confundirse, esperaba hablar con la Emperatriz.  
—Ella debió retirarse temprano al Palacio, pero lo que tenga que decirle a ella, me lo puede decir a mí.  
Seguía sin verlo a los ojos, y Bail agradecía eso porque ocultaba mejor su nerviosismo. Estaba contra la pared, si ahora se iba sin decir nada, sonaría sospechoso.   
—Naturalmente… —pensó rápido, lo más rápido que pudo, antes de volver a hablar—Majestad, temo que no hemos tenido ningún momento a solas desde que subió al trono, y no había podido felicitarlo por su desempeño militar.  
Skywalker seguía viendo la pantalla frente a él, pero por la repentina rigidez de sus facciones, Bail supo que estaba prestándole atención.  
—La guerra terminó hace años, Senador Organa ¿a qué viene ese comentario?  
—Simplemente me impresiona lo bien que se ha desenvuelto en distintos terrenos, majestad—su voz sonó más tranquila de lo que en verdad estaba—Pasó de ser un general eficiente y espartano a un soberano firme, pero negociador.   
La mente de Bail corría a mil por hora, buscando entre su gran acerbo las palabras correctas, las frases mejor construidas, las estrategias más directas… era lo único que podía hacer.  
—Negociador… qué interesante palabra—respondió el Emperador—¿Sabe en qué planeta nací, Senador?  
—No, majestad.  
—Nací y viví mis primeros años en Tatooine, Senador Organa. Ahí, un mal negocio puede significar el final de una vida.  
Comprendiendo la advertencia, Bail reformuló sus palabras.  
—Una vida difícil templa un carácter complejo, pero esos matices otorgan gran valor a las personas—repuso.  
—Puede que pocos opinen como usted.  
—Ese es problema de ellos, no mío. Si tienen la mente demasiado cerrada para aceptar los matices de la vida, entonces sus ideas y resoluciones son igualmente erróneas.  
El Emperador seguía viendo la pantalla, pero esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, apenas perceptible, era la primera señal que tenía Bail de que algo estaba haciendo bien. Intentó recordarse a sí mismo que el Emperador era un hombre militar, y que lo mejor era tener una estrategia verbal limpia y directa si deseaba ganárselo.   
—Sus ideas son muy interesantes, Senador Organa—dijo—Pero no creo que haya venido a decirme esto, o al menos, no a la Emperatriz. Dígame ¿qué ocurre?  
Bail vaciló por un momento, pero luego la conversación con Padmé regresó a su mente. También la que tuvo con Kenobi. El accidente de Tarkin. Varias escenas desfilaron en su cabeza, sus sospechas, las corazonadas, las evidencias de que había algo más escondido en la persona sentada frente a él. No le importaba en ese momento la forma en que el matrimonio entre Skywalker y Amidala había empezado, ni todo lo que rodeaba el enigma de ellos; Bail seguía confiando en Padmé, y todos sus instintos le decían que podía también confiar en él.  
“Fuerza, que no me equivoque” rezó.  
—He tenido el infortunio de escuchar un par de rumores por el Senado—confesó—Rumores de que la Legislación será rechazada.  
No era idiota, ni tampoco un novato en la política. Por más que se confíe en alguien, se debe ocultar ciertos detalles, siempre.  
—Sería una pena, esa Legislación es muy importante para garantizar la paz de la galaxia—respondió el Emperador, medio ausente.   
—Lo que me intriga es que, según los rumores, aquellos que votarían contra la Legislación no son precisamente… los mejores senadores, si sabe a lo que me refiero—agregó—Y como la Emperatriz fue antes senadora, me preocupa un poco que puedan usar su nombre por debates y legislaciones pasadas.  
Las facciones de Skywalker volvieron a tensarse, miró de reojo por un momento a Bail, pero fingió tener toda su concentración en la pantalla.  
—¿Por qué lo harían, senador?  
—Como bien sabe, majestad, un político aboga por las leyes y normas que considera correctas en su momento—Bail no entendía cómo su voz sonaba tranquila—Es natural que cambiemos de opinión con el tiempo, y sobre todo, cuando las situaciones son distintas, ya que requieren de medidas diferentes.  
—¿Tiene todo esto que ver con las críticas hacia el Imperio que la Emperatriz Amidala hizo cuando fue Senadora?  
—Puede ser, majestad. No estoy seguro—respondió, sabiendo que esa era una de las tantas cosas que podían usar contra ella—Pero no me sorprendería que usaran esas posturas como acusaciones.  
Finalmente, Skywalker dejó de ver a la pantalla, sus ojos azules se posaron fijamente en los de Bail, quien mantuvo su mirada a pesar del repentino estremecimiento que recorrió su columna.  
—Serían muy idiotas si pretendieran usar a la Emperatriz contra mí, después de todo, ella es mi esposa, y co-gobernadora de esta galaxia—dijo—Pero creo saber qué tipo de senadores rozan ese nivel de estupidez.  
Bail no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Reitero que son solo rumores, majestad. Pero sé que, de rumor en rumor, se puede trazar alguna verdad.  
—¿Qué ganas con esto, Organa?—preguntó Skywalker, reclinándose en el asiento—¿Para qué venir a advertirle a mi esposa de jugarretas políticas? Jugarretas que, muy seguramente, ella ya conoce.  
—Pero en caso de que no las conociera, detestaría que la tomaran por sorpresa—se apresuró a responder—Habría que caer muy bajo para usar buenas intenciones en contra de una persona, y en mi opinión, ese tipo de personas ni siquiera deberían estar bajo este sacro recinto.  
—Bueno, en algo coincidimos, Senador Organa.  
El Emperador volvió a poner su atención en las pantallas, esta vez, aplanando unos botones para editar los artículos frente a él.  
—Hablaré con la Emperatriz de lo que me has dicho, pero te aconsejo que no la busques los próximos días, mantén un perfil bajo. Hay muchas cosas que hacer estos días en el Senado.  
—Gracias, majestad. Seguiré su consejo.  
Bail Organa se puso de pie y salió del recinto, cuando estaba cerrando la puerta detrás de él, pudo escuchar perfectamente la voz de Skywalker.  
—Padmé tenía razón—susurró con frustración, como quien pierde una apuesta riesgosa.  
Caminó rápido por el corredor, en dirección a su propia oficina, repitiendo cada palabra y mirada que intercambió con el Emperador en esa conversación, buscando conseguir la mayor cantidad de información posible. Lamentablemente, los cavos sueltos tardarían una semana más en atarse, y eso fue en la Mañana Negra.  
La que empezó como una mañana tranquila y normal, sería rebautizada por los noticieros de la HoloNet como la “Mañana Negra”, y es que, antes del mediodía, patrullas de policías ayudadas por escuadrones de clones recorrieron el Senado, arrestando en menos de dos horas a más de cien senadores corruptos. Bail Organa y Mon Mothma, junto con otros de sus colegas, vieron desde sus oficinas cómo sus compañeros más detestables eran encaminados con esposas en sus manos y un montón de acusaciones en sus contras.  
Sintió verdadero gusto cuando vio al Senador Torun esposado, con rostro debatiéndose entre el miedo y el enojo, mientras dos clones lo escoltaban con poca delicadeza hacia el hangar. La HoloNet se volvió loca, un total de 119 senadores fueron apresados por cargos de corrupción, malos manejos, evasión fiscal o difamación. La crisis fue tan grande, que los Emperadores mandaron cerrar el Senado durante dos semanas, el tiempo en que las Cortes decretaban los juicios y se ajustaban las burocracias internas de todos los sistemas afectados.   
Lo mejor de todo es que había pruebas, cada uno de los senadores acusados tenía al menos treinta documentos que evidenciaban sus delitos. Semejante investigación no había podido surgir de un noticiero, y según los fiscales todas las denuncias fueron anónimas. Aunque considerando la gravedad de algunos delitos, y lo complicado que fue conseguir esas evidencias, Bail estaba seguro de que alguien muy poderoso debía estar detrás de eso, alguien con los recursos, el conocimiento y el poder justos.   
Bail Organa veía la situación desarrollándose frente a él con asombro; por un lado, sentía gusto de que los miembros más viles del honorable cuerpo democrático al fin conocieran la justicia, pero por el otro, temía que el desprestigio del Senado creciera a un nivel imposible de recuperar, otorgándole al Imperio un arma más grande aún: la confianza de los ciudadanos. Y todo por Senadores y Gobernadores corruptos y avariciosos que habían abusado de su poder y ensuciado al buen nombre de la democracia.  
Contra todo pronóstico, fueron los propios Emperadores los que cuidaron la reputación del Senado en esos días difíciles. Sus declaraciones y entrevistas enfatizaban que no todos los políticos eran corruptos, y que debía festejarse siempre que un mal funcionario terminaba tras las rejas. A muchos les llamó la atención lo preparados que se veían los Emperadores ante semejante situación, sin paralelo en la historia del Senado, y otros temieron que la aprovecharan para asegurar un poder absoluto.  
Pero las Cortes comenzaron los juicios, los senadores fueron retirados de sus cargos y se llamaron a elecciones extraordinarios en los sistemas correspondientes para atender las nuevas juntas del Senado. El Congreso se abrió unas semanas después, como se había estipulado, siendo la primera orden del día la de ajustar a los nuevos senadores y representantes a sus labores.  
Los nuevos senadores estaban inseguros y un poco asustados, podían sentir la incertidumbre que respiraba todo el Senado. El poder de los Emperadores jamás había sido tan grande, y el congreso parecía navegar sin rumbo fijo. Los juicios continuaban, de uno por uno los antiguos legisladores eran mandados a prisión por sus innegables crímenes contra la Vieja República y el Imperio, la HoloNet era un caos de noticias frescas minuto con minuto, hasta que al final, en lo que pareció una eternidad disfraza de un par de días, se llevó a cabo el voto por la Legislación Senatorial.  
Fue aprobada.  
La mayoría de los senadores que estaban en contra de dicha legislación ahora enfrentaban sus juicios, y los pocos que quedaron dentro del congreso tenían demasiado miedo como para enfrentarse a los Emperadores. Los nuevos senadores, inexpertos y conscientes de la incertidumbre, votaron a favor. Y así, en dos semanas, un Senado dividido, corrupto y en franca decadencia, se convirtió en una fuerza creciente, ordenada y que buscaba su propia unidad.  
Bail Organa miró desde su podio a la Emperatriz Amidala, quien sonreía al decir que la nueva Legislación entraría a vigor dentro de siete meses, con el ajuste del año nuevo estándar en la galaxia. Conocía muy bien esa sonrisa; era la sonrisa que esbozaba Padmé cuando se salía con la suya.  
.  
.  
.  
Era un secreto a voces que el matrimonio Skywalker era una mera fachada política, o quizá… ¿no lo era?  
El Senado se había renovado, los corruptos estaban al fin tras las rejas, los Emperadores seguían dirigiendo el congreso, pero el proceso democrático aún existía. El ejército se relegaba cada vez más a las fronteras, permitiendo que la sensación de inseguridad disminuyera. En los siguientes meses tras la aprobación de la Legislación Senatorial, la galaxia parecía respirar en paz por primera vez desde las Guerras Clon.  
Era el primer cumpleaños de los príncipes imperiales, y el palacio organizó una fiesta. Bail y Breha Organa acudieron llevando obsequios para los bebés y sonrisas honestas, por primera vez sentían que los Skywalker estaban lejos de ser los tiranos que algunos temieron años atrás, y les agradaba verlos contentos, celebrando a su familia.  
En medio de la gala, el Emperador hizo un brindis en honor a sus hijos, y después, en honor a su esposa, agradeciéndole por haberle dado una familia. Besó el dorso de su mano, y Padmé se sonrojo un poco, complacida, mientras los demás gritaban “salud” y tomaban de sus copas.  
Bail pensaba que la mirada de los Emperadores decía más que mil palabras: estaban felices, realmente felices, y contagiaban esa alegría.  
Se coló en los medios la fotografía donde Skywalker besaba el dorso de Padmé, creando un montón de titulares que apelaban al “amor profundo” de la pareja imperial. Y por primera vez en años, Bail Organa pensaba que ciertamente, había aprecio genuino entre Padmé Amidala Naberrie y Anakin Skywalker.   
Solo muy pocas personas conocían el secreto, el verdadero secreto. Los Naberrie, protegidos por guardias especiales en Naboo, las damas de compañía de Amidala, la escolta privada de Anakin… solo ellos sabían la verdad.  
Sabían que Anakin y Padmé no se habían conocido en el Senado, sino años atrás, en Tatooine, cuando ambos eran niños.  
Sabían que se enamoraron cuando se reencontraron, muchos años después, él un aprendiz de Sith, ella una consumada Senadora.  
Sabían que discutieron, pelearon, y lucharon contra toda probabilidad de estar juntos… para rendirse y decidir, no sin mucho esfuerzo, que debían encontrar un punto medio entre ambos.  
Sabían que la muerte de Palpatine no había sido accidental, y qué sin él, no existían más obstáculos para la pareja… excepto ellos mismos.  
Sabían que la pasión, el amor y la ternura que se profesaban no les impedía tener discusiones fuertes cuando no estaban de acuerdo en algo. Y qué en materia política, no concordaban en muchas cosas… pero se amaban así, intensos, tercos, cada uno defendiendo en lo que creía, así se admiraban.  
Sabían que los dos deseaban hacer lo mejor para la galaxia, los dos querían crear un mundo en donde sus hijos pudieran crecer libres y felices, y que la podrida política actual se los impedía.  
Sabían que, para ellos, sus gemelos eran la mayor bendición del universo.  
Sabían que la galaxia debía llamarlo Emperador Skywalker, pero que solo su esposa podía llamarlo Ani, y que ella siempre sonreía cuando lo llamaba por su apodo, satisfecha de ser la única que tenía ese privilegio.  
Sabían que la galaxia la llamaba Emperatriz Amidala, pero para él, ella siempre sería su ángel. El mismo ángel que lo salvó de la oscuridad y le regresó la luz.  
Sabían que estarían juntos para siempre.  
Que, si bien Anakin Skywalker había renunciado a mucho del Lado Oscuro por su familia, bastaba un solo insulto a su esposa o a sus hijos para lo remanente del Lord Sith se apoderara de él y clamara justicia por sus seres más amados.  
Que, si bien Padmé Amidala era altruista y considerada, y una creyente sobre la democracia, jamás traicionaría a su esposo; no le importaban los títulos, las riquezas, el prestigio, pero confiaba en Anakin y nunca le daría la espalda.  
Pero Bail Organa no sabía nada de eso, él solo veía pequeños detalles de cariño entre los Emperadores cuando estaban en eventos sociales. Solo veía la fachada, cuidadosamente diseñada desde antes de casarse, con la cual se presentaban al mundo. No porque se avergonzaran de su amor, o porque tuvieran algo que ocultar en sí, sino porque eso era algo suyo, totalmente suyo, y no querían a metiches políticos o reporteros ventilando sus intimidades.  
Porque solo Padmé Amidala sabía que los ojos azules de Anakin eran profundos y brillantes, y que su voz era dulce, sus caricias tiernas y sus modales caballerescos cada segundo que estaba con ella. Solo Padmé conocía la pasión de su esposo, su buen corazón, su pasado como esclavo y como Sith, las heridas que cargaba con él y la forma casi inhumana en que había conseguido sanarlas; su inmenso poder en la Fuerza, sin paralelo aún en toda la Orden Jedi, y su impresionante capacidad para amar, tanto a ella como a sus hijos.  
Porque solo Anakin sabía que, bajo ese rostro inocente y voz dulce, bajo el semblante sereno y político, su esposa era pasión desbordada, una mujer fiera que defendía todo lo que amaba y reclamaba lo que le correspondía, capaz de destrozar y de reparar las cosas por igual. Solo Anakin sabía que sus pequeñas manos acariciaban con una delicadeza capaz de curar cualquier dolor, que su voz era bálsamo para el alma, que el calor de su cuerpo no tenía paralelo en toda la galaxia, porque provenía de un corazón generoso y puro, el más puro del Imperio.  
Y eran muy felices así, siendo ellos mismos solo para ellos mismos. La galaxia tenía su fachada de Emperadores enigmáticos y fuertes, pero ellos… ellos se tenían uno al otro, y eso era más que suficiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y darle la oportunidad a la historia.


End file.
